Pieces of a puzzle
by Witty-Kate
Summary: Rewrite of the episode witch stock, focused on Leo and Chris. When Paige stops Allen from dying its not just Grams who changes, it’s Chris too. Will Leo be able to make the connections before the sisters get back? - COMPLETE - sort of a revelation fic
1. Witch stock

**Pieces of a puzzle**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own charmed, any of the characters, or this episode so don't sue me.

**Summary:** Rewrite of the episode witch stock, focused on Leo and Chris. When Paige stops Allen from dying its not just Grams who changes, it's Chris too. Will Leo be able to make the connections before the sisters get back?

**Part 1**

Christopher Perry and his soon- to- be mother, Piper Halliwell were stood pacing in an empty warehouse waiting for the youngest charmed one to yet again appear. This was the fifth time in the last week she had failed to turn up after promising she would. Ever since she moved in with her boyfriend Richard she had been slacking in her charmed duties a little more each day. Personally Chris couldn't see why Piper had allowed her to move out in the first place, it wasn't like they had a future together. In fact, if history repeated itself, Richard was set to dump his Aunt in the very near future.

"She's supposed to be here by now." Chris complained as he gave up pacing up and down the concrete room and turned to face the eldest sister and the women who would eventually give birth to him, not that she knew that last little fact.

"So, she's a little late." Piper responded with a sigh, she too was getting fed up of just standing around doing nothing as angry factory workers stood outside trying to do their jobs. She still couldn't understand why Chris just didn't let them go and vanquish the demon after everybody went home; it wasn't like Leo had anything better to do than watch Wyatt. Darryl on the other hand did and she could almost here his angry voice in her head, standing outside a vanquishing scene was not his job. He didn't sign up for that when he agreed to keep their magical secret to him self.

"No, she's a lot late. Paige used to be the first one to a vanquish. What's wrong with her?" Chris snapped back, getting rather irritated by the lack of anger his mother had towards her sister, surely she should be the least bit annoyed that Paige was leaving her to do all the work.

"She's in love, that's hardly wrong." Piper shot back at him, annoyance evident in her voice. Ever since he came back from the future Chris had been on a demon vanquishing high, something which was quickly becoming nothing more than an inconvenience in her life. Sure she felt sorry for him, he had lost the love of his life after all, but he's extreme obsession with saving Wyatt was getting out of control. Don't get her wrong, she loved Wyatt more than anyone he was her son after all but she needed a break from demons every once in a while or she was going to go insane. Unfortunately though the neurotic whitelighter hybrid didn't see it that way, meaning there was a new threat to take care of every single day.

"It is when it interferes with her responsibilities as a Charmed One." He replied, by now completely sick to death of waiting for Paige to appear, that and if he heard the world love once more he wasn't so sure that he would be able to control his emotions as well as he had been over the last few weeks. His mother, no matter how much he loved her, was not the best at taking a hint and apart for telling her to shut up Chris could no longer think of anything to say to avoid that topic.

"Why don't you just let me handle this one alone?"

"Because you've handled the last four vanquishes alone. I swear you should've never let them move out."

"Hey, you don't see me complaining, I'm happy for them. And you should be too." Piper continued, before sighing at the expression on Chris face, he really did look like a lost little boy trying to find his way home.

The witch lighter instantly stopped pacing for a moment and looked at the thirty one year old, he could have started laughing if he wasn't so frustrated, Piper put on a great act but he could tell better than anyone else that she missed having her sisters around. Why else would she constantly try to start up a conversation with him which lasted more than a few minutes and didn't involve the word magic? She had even asked him what his grades were like in school a couple of days ago, that was how desperate for company she was. Not that he was complaining, it was nice to talk to his mother again, even if technically she wasn't at that given time, plus anything was better than her yelling at him for that brought back memories of his mother he would rather forget.

"So where is this demon and what's its name?" Piper asked, holding back the impulse to roll her eyes at the look Chris gave her, it almost seemed like he didn't know the answer.

"No one knows its name and it's too strong for one witch to handle alone."

As he said those words, the door to the warehouse started creaking open causing them both to turn their attention to the entrance, where an exhausted looking Darryl now stood and Chris was pretty sure if looks could kill he would be dead.

"How much longer is this going to take?" He asked as the loud voices of the workers shouted out behind him. Piper looked away from Darryl and turned back to Chris, completely fed up of the current situation.

"Go see what Phoebe's doing."

Without waiting even a second longer Chris orbed off, determined to get at least one of the sisters to fulfil their Wiccan duties. As he left Piper turned back to look at Darryl as the blue lights fizzled away, a sympathetic look on her face.

Unfortunately she was so preoccupied that didn't see Chris zap a bit of green slim off his foot as he dematerialized using a power he never told her about when she had bugged him for days until he had finally told her what wiccan powers he had inherited.

"Where'd he go?" Darryl asked confused, he may have known about magic but that didn't mean he liked seeing it.

"Hong Kong." Piper replied with a smile like it was the simplest answer in the world.

"Hong Kong? This is the last time I work ground control for you guys."

Piper just waved her arm as the inspector closed the door; it wasn't like she hadn't heard him say that a million times before, yet for some reason he always came back to help them. Then again he wasn't usually asked to keep workers away from their jobs for random vanquishes.

Looking up she saw Chris orb back in with a hyperactive Phoebe who was wearing a purple Japanese kimono. She could have sworn she saw green on Chris' orbs and though the cracks on the floor but they quickly vanished as the lights disappeared.

"Hi! Wow." Was all Piper could say as she hugged her little sister, completely thrown by the outfit.

"Oh, how's Wyatt? I miss him so much." Phoebe cried after they broke apart, forgetting about the reason she had been interrupted during her spar day completely.

"He misses you too. Is this a bad time?"

"No, this is a great time. Jason's away at a conference, I was just practising my origami. This is a tiger, you can have that." Phoebe handed the paper tiger over to Piper who looked at it funnily. "I'm sorry I didn't visit."

"No, no, don't be silly. You've obviously been really busy folding. I'm sorry I have to ask for your help, but..." her voice trailed off as Phoebe quickly reassured her it was ok, after all with Jason's money she could have a spar day anytime she wanted.

"No, it's okay. I mean, if you don't enter the tiger's cave, you may never get the cub, right?"

"Come again?" Piper asked confused as Chris, who was standing behind the two, rolled his eyes. He had heard that stupid saying a million times growing up. His not so favourite Aunt had decided to move to Japan for good after Jason broke up with her and moved away to Romania, meaning the Chinese proverbs were very common. The Whitelighter blocked out phoebes explanation and decided to cut in, after all they were there for a reason.

"Can we get the show on the road here?" He asked, causing the two women to turn and look at him funny for a few moments, a look which clearly said 'you dare interrupt us'.

"Okay," Phoebe replied after a moment or two with a sigh "what do you want me to do?"

"You're the bait. All you've gotta do is levitate into the air and when this demon senses your magic, its gunna come fast and hard."

'Like it almost did when I orbed to get you' He thought silently, but thought it was best not to add that last part, after all why would a creature that feeds on powerful magic want anything to do with him!

Shaking her head, Phoebe indicated to Piper to put her Tiger down before she levitated into the air. Almost as soon as she was of the ground she practically fell right back down again as something that was causing quite a bit of dust came charging towards her from the underground. A large, green blob flew out from the bricks and with a cat pouncing motion it tried to swallow Phoebe whole. Piper screamed as her sister's face turned to fear and without looking threw her arms out and blew the creature up as Phoebe crashed to the ground.

Chris smiled at that before leaning over and helping his charge up. He was so glad he drank that potion before he orbed piper to the warehouse, even though it only lasted an hour, it blocked the demon from sensing his magic. If he hadn't of made the liquid up, he would have been the one nearly eaten alive not Phoebe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When piper came back into the ware house Chris grabbed the two witches' hands and orbed them back to the manor. As soon as Chris let go of them they walked off into the kitchen to change their goo covered clothes, chatting away like they hadn't seen each other in years, when in reality it had only been a few weeks.

After brushing off most of the dirt that had some how made its way on to him, the twenty one year old went upstairs to tell Leo they were back. Ever since he found out Chris was half witch he seemed to trust him a lot more and Chris was determined not to screw that up. Although for the life of him he couldn't work out why, finding out he had lied to everyone about his magical status would change Leo's opinion of him for the better. Surely it made more sense to trust a full whitelighter who had earned their position, than from someone who was born into it.

"How'd it go?" Leo asked when he saw the young Whitelighter standing in Wyatt's bedroom doorway, just leaning against the wall as he watched the father and son play together. Chris just smiled at him before he walked over to the sofa which had been placed opposite the baby's cot and sat down in the room he had spent most of his childhood in.

"Phoebe levitated, Piper blew it up." He replied, saying as little as possible, he still felt uncomfortable around Leo for some reason.

Leo nodded and continued to play with the ten month old blonde baby, he knew by now it was pointless trying to get Chris to say anything else, he had been a lot quieter since returning from the future and the elder decided not to push it. Chris might have only said his fiancé wouldn't be a threat to anyone anymore, but they all knew what that meant; she was dead, killed trying to protect the whitelighter she evidently loved, so out of respect they had decided to be a little bit nicer to him under the circumstances and give him a break, a second chance if you will.

Wyatt giggled in amusement as his father jiggled a toy green block above his head and Chris couldn't help but smile when he saw how happy his little big brother was; it remanded him of why he was doing this, that once upon a time the twice blessed child was good and not the core of all evil. That backed up his theory that something major had happened which turned the child even more, although others thought he was crazy, that he was just unwilling to accept his brother was born the source.

"Oh, hi, baby." Chris heard Phoebe call out and he turned his head just in time to see her rush over to Wyatt, shortly followed by Paige who entered the room only moments later.

'Well look who finally turned up' he thought and had to look away to stop himself saying something he'd most likely regret. He only just had their trust back; making sarcastic comments like that really wouldn't help his cause.

"This one too?" The younger witch asked as she walked around and studied her old room, shock evident on her face.

"Yeah, you move, you lose it in this family."

"You could lose a lot more than a bedroom when this is over." Chris stated, still annoyed that Paige hadn't shown up before when they needed her. After all for all she knew they could have been ambushed and lay dying in a cave somewhere as she had 'relations' with her boyfriend. He was very tempted to add 'like your life' but swallowed his tongue, knowing it would bring more questions that he didn't want to answer.

"Hi, Chris, I'm fine thank you, and you?" Phoebe said in response, which was kind of stupid considering she had only seen him around ten minutes ago.

"It's his job to offer his opinion." Leo quickly defended Chris, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at the elder. The future witch lighter raised his eyebrows along with Phoebe and Paige as they studied the man in front of them all choosing to keep quiet. Leo NEVER defended Chris no matter what time period they were in and to hear him actually doing it, was something Chris never expected to experience.

"You know the only reason why she's even here is Paige missed another vanquish." Chris said swiftly, trying to forget about what had just happened, after all he was just Leo here; he wasn't the man he grew up with, he wasn't his father.

"Another one?" Leo responded, rising his eyebrows, looking to Phoebe scarily like the young man, not that she would actually verbally admit that to anyone as she looked between father and son, confusion evident on her face.

"Yeah, that makes what? Five in a row now?" Chris continued, turning to face his Aunt who just yawed as she bent down to make a fuss of Wyatt.

"You guys are such nags." Paige complained as she got to her feet and went to sit down at the other end of the sofa. That little comment caused Chris to roll his eyes in pure annoyance, for nowadays it seemed all Paige did was complain about every little thing and walk around like she didn't have a care in the world. He had personally not had the pleasure to see what she was like in the future, considering she had died before he was even conceived and at that moment in time he was extremely grateful for that. To him she seemed completely selfish, choosing to stay at home with her darling Richard rather than help her sister fight the evil which could 'harm' her nephew. She said family was the most important thing to her, but how could that be true when she would willingly leave her sister to fight a demon on her own after promising to show up.

"When did you two become so chummy?" Phoebe asked after a moment of silence, causing Chris to abandon his thoughts and turn to face her. No one noticed the small piece of green goo crawling out of one the vents in the floor and onto Chris's shoe.

"We're not chummy, it's just he's gone through a lot protecting Wyatt and I figured instead of doubting him I should help him a little." Leo answered, his voice getting quieter as he spoke until it was barley hearable. Chris genuinely smiled at that but it was hardly noticeable and to anybody else, it was like it never happened as it disappeared with a click of a figure.

"So what do you guys think? Do you like Wyatt's new room?" Piper asked as she walked into the bedroom with clean clothes on. Chris faintly heard them say yes but he wasn't really paying much attention as his mind wondered back his conversation with Leo the night after he returned from the future and the reason the elder had suddenly decided to help him.

Flashback

Chris was sitting on top of the golden gate bridge staring at the cars zooming by below. It was pitch black outside and the flashing lights of the cars made the bridge seem like a Christmas tree. Not that he was paying much attention to anything going on around him, a dinosaur could be about to eat him and Chris wouldn't even move a muscle. That was because in his left hand he had the blue and silver engagement ring he had given Bianca almost a year ago, two moths before he left to go the past. 

He was just staring at it thinking about the things he and the phoenix went though just to be together, it was like Leo and piper all over again apart from she was no angel and neither was he for that matter. When they first met she was a cold hearted killer, hell bent on seeking revenge for her mother's death, which surprisingly wasn't Wyatt's fault. As for him, he was actually apart of his brother's army helping him when necessary with anything over than killing innocent people, something which he was always dead set against. In his defence, he was barely a teenager when his mother had died and had followed Wyatt blindly in his mission for he was the only family Chris has left, it was years later when he realised what his brother had become and helped form the resistance. Bianca soon joined forces with the only people willing to take on the source and the rest as they say was history. 

Thinking about the everything that had happened in the past finally caused the witch to start crying for the love he had lost as small tears dripped down his face, it just wasn't fair! Everybody he loved ended up dead, his mother, aunts, uncles and cousins, even his father and now there was Bianca.

As the feeling of grief began to consume him, he let the tears roll down his checks as memories of the days he had spent with Bianca flashed though his mind. He was so out of it he never even noticed an elder orb next to him.

Leo was obviously just as surprised to see Chris there and was about to ask what he was doing on top of the golden gate bridge at two in the morning when he noticed the sparkling ring clasped in his hand and the wet stain marks on his face, he simply looked devastated. 

"Chris, are you okay?" He asked. It was a stupid question really considering the state he was in but Leo honestly couldn't think of anything else to say, really in a situation like this one, what can you say?

The unborn Whitelighter jumped a foot as he heard his father's voice, not realising anyone was there apart from him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Leo added quickly, noticing the fact Chris nearly fell over the edge of the bridge and only just managed to regain his balance in time.

"You didn't!" Chris replied defensively with a hint of sadness in his voice, making Leo wonder why the boy insisted on seeming completely emotionless and in control all the time.

"What are you doing up here?" Leo asked, deciding to change the topic away from if he startled him or not.

"Thinking" He replied simply as he looked away, causing Leo to frown. 

"About Bianca?"

"NO about how I end up getting everybody I love killed." Chris replied and Leo found that he just couldn't say a word, as for once Chris' voice wasn't dripping in sarcasm and that unnerved him! The whitelighter sitting on the railings was completely the opposite on what he was used to seeing, making Leo wonder if anyone really knew the real him or did he put on this fake mask to simply stop himself being hurt.

"I'm sure that's not true!" he eventually replied realising Chris really didn't need someone to just stand there with their mouth catching flies. 

"Really? So she didn't get herself killed trying to save me from HIM." Chris replied as he blinked back the tears, actually speaking with venom in his voice and the elder couldn't help but wonder who 'Him' was, but he didn't dare ask, who ever it was clearly wanted the boy dead if the events he was being told and the trouble he went to return Chris to the future was anything to go by.

"Well I can't really answer that but I'm sure she wouldn't want you to blame yourself, not if she really loved you." Chris didn't reply, he just continued staring at the sea not even acknowledging that he had heard the man. 

"Is your arm itchy?" Leo asked after a few minutes of silence had passed. Chris looked up at him strangely for a moment or two before realising he had been rubbing his left arm subconsciously throughout their entire 'discussion'.

"No" he replied and moved his hand away from his shoulder and let it drop by his side, Leo shrugged, guessing it was some sort of grief thing. After a while Chris put the ring back into his pocket and sort of winced as he moved his arm backwards. He continued to gaze at nothing in particular below ignoring the look Leo was giving him.

"What's wrong with your arm?" He asked, realising the half breed was yet again not going to say anything.

"Nothing" Chris replied stubbornly, but it was to late to deny it, Leo had clearly since him wince and they both knew it.

As if to prove he wasn't imagining it and that it wasn't 'nothing', Leo grabbed Chris' left arm and gently moved it backwards and up towards the sky. Studying his face carefully the elder wasn't surprised to see his eye lids squeeze shut in obvious pain. 

"Nothing huh?"

Chris just shrugged his uninjured shoulder but kept quiet, he wanted it to hurt on some level as it made him feel slightly less guilty about what happened to the love of his life. If he was suffering to then it somehow made it easier for him to accept. Shaking his head Leo pulled Chris's t-shirt sleeve up to see what was wrong and he couldn't help the surprise which was cast over his face when he saw it was all bruised- The top part of his arm was purple, blue with even bits of black, you could't even see his normal skin colour. 

"Never start a fight with the source of all evil with out any powers... or with them for that matter." Chris said absentmindedly knowing what Leo was about to ask and answering the earlier one that the man was just dying to say.

Sighing Leo held his hands over Chris' arm, knowing he wouldn't ask for help and waited until the warm healing glow came forward. After he finished Chris muffled a thanks and Leo sat down next to him, suddenly very concerned that he would actually jump off the bridge.

End of very long flash back

"WE LOST PAIGE!" Chris heard Phoebe scream as she ran back into the room, funny thing is he didn't even realise she had left. Leo who had just put Wyatt down for a nap looked at the middle sister in confusion as Chris stood up, being snapped straight out of his day dream.

"You did what?"


	2. YOU LOST Paige!

** Part 2- YOU LOST Paige!**

"What do you mean you lost Paige?" Chris asked as he and Leo joined Piper and Phoebe in the attic, with very little explanation coming from Phoebe as they raced up stairs. From what he gathered she had blinked off like a warlock after going though a box.

"Well, it was really weird. I mean, one second she was here and the next second... poof." Phoebe explained using her hands to emphasise the poof as she turned to face the two whitelighters.

"It kind of happened after she put on a pair of Grams' boots." Piper explained a confused look on her own face.

"Grams used to cast a spell on her clothes when she was younger." Leo said quickly realising what had happened. This earned him quite a few looks from the other three witches in the room, each of them raising their eye brows.

"Wait, you knew Grams when she was young?" phoebe asked as she looked over to Piper who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Yeah, we crossed paths once or twice when I was a young Whitelighter." Leo replied, causing Chris to give him a very weird look, that was not something he wanted to imagine!

"Ewww." Piper said and then repeated it again and again as phoebe nodded in agreement, her husband knowing her grandmother before she was born was just too weird.

"When you were a young Whitelighter?" Chris repeated he was sure his dad had been a Whitelighter for over sixty years so he wouldn't have been very young when he met grams. "You were a Whitelighter before she was even born." He muttered under his breath, only Leo seemed to have heard that though and he shot him a look that clearly said that if he knew what was good for him he would keep his mouth shut.

"Well, I barely remember it." Leo replied with a nervous grin, the truth was he remembered every last detail of what he used to get up to in the sixties; he just didn't want his family to know that.

"Eww" Phoebe said, thinking the same as Piper.

"Huh-huh"

Shaking his head, but deciding to take Leo's advise not to mention that to his mother Chris decided to try and get the sisters back on track, he really did not like thinking about his father being born before his grandmother, and probably even her mother was.

"Well, if the boots did belong to your grandmother, then we better summon her from the dead. Maybe she can tell us what happened to Paige." Chris stated, knowing full well that Leo was lying about remembering the events in the past; he had an excellent memory except when his youngest son was involved. For some reason though he didn't tell the sisters that, deciding hearing stories of Leo and grams would just freak him out to much, never mind the charmed ones.

"Okay, let's get the candles." Phoebe said as she reached out to grab Piper's arm.

"But you..." Piper continued before being cut off by phoebe pulling her away from the scene in front of them. Chris had to admit he loved it when his mother couldn't let something drop it was just so dam funny to watch … unless it involved him of course.

As the sisters gathered the candles, Chris turned to face the elder, his brow creased and a look on his face which clearly said that they would find out eventually what ever he wanted to hide. Leo chose to ignore him however as he helped Piper set up the candles before getting back to his feet and standing next to Chris as Phoebe began to light them.

"You know, if I hadn't taken over Paige's room, this never would've happened. This is my entire fault." Piper said as her brain began to wonder just what had happened to her littlest sister and if she was okay.

"What's done is done." Chris and Leo replied, causing the two remaining charmed ones to turn and face them, bewildered looks on their faces as Leo smirked and Chris looked away, towards the attic door.

"Okay, you two really need to get a room." Phoebe said with a grin as Piper nodded in agreement. Leo shook his head but he could have sworn he saw Chris mouth something which wasn't very nice, lucky for him though, neither of the sisters noticed and if they had of down, they wouldn't have been able to understand it, simply because he had been speaking in Spanish.

Walking back over to the candles, which were now set up in a circle Phoebe pulled open the piece of paper and began to recite the spell.

"Here these words, here my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

Both Leo and Chris stood up as the spiritual lights appeared in-between the candles, but for entirely different reasons. Leo stood up to be polite as since he was first became a whitelighter he was trained to be polite to passing spirits. While Chris stood up because the green goo on his foot multiplied and shot his leg forward, slowly covering his whole shoe.

"Well, it's about time you called to say hello. Oh my darlings!" Grams said as she materialized and hugged her grand-daughters one by one, not paying any attention to Chris who was shaking his leg, trying to get the goo off him. Even Leo who was standing next to the guy didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, we got a problem." Piper said instantly getting down to the reason they summoned her, ready to get her sister back. Grams smiled before looking over to Chris , but what she saw made her mouth drop.

"Well, you're not the only one." She said simply causing the whole family to turn to face Chris who was by now struggling against the slime which had crept up both of his legs, he looked far from impressed at the turn of events and even slightly worried.

"Orb out." Leo ordered with a slightly worried look on his face but Chris' expression simply turned to one of panic.

"No, magic makes it grow. Summoning her spirit already gave it power." He replied, hoping they would believe him. Whilst it was true that summoning Penny had probably made it grow, the potion he had taken had by now warn off, meaning it was feeding off of him. And while the witch lighter was fairly certain he was no way near as powerful as Wyatt, he was still the son of a charmed one and an elder, meaning he held a hell of a lot of magic, even if he didn't have a lot of power.

"Oh, you must be Chris, the new Whitelighter." Grams said seeing him properly for the first time. Chris raised his lip slightly and was very tempted to roll his eyes as the slime moved up his body. "You know, he doesn't look very qualified for the job." Grams whispered to Leo, he simply chose not to reply.

"Chris, just let me blast it." Piper ordered, ignoring her grandmother completely.

"She's right. Orb" Phoebe yelled as it grew up him even more. Chris shook his head, for a completely different reason than before, for he honestly didn't want Piper to blow it up encase it got him to, it always sounded like it really hurt, especially if you judge it by the screams of the demons.

"Oh, for heaven sakes, listen to them. We'll find a way to vanquish the foul thing later." Grams said when it got to Chris' neck. Reluctantly he orbed and Piper shot her hand out and blew up the goo which scattered into a million pieces and disappeared into the floorboards just as Chris orbed back in. The young Whitelighter sighed, allowing his heart rate to return to normal as he shot his hand out to support himself. The girls just smiled and followed their grandmother out of the attic, not even bothering to check if he was okay.

"So what happened in Penny's time which you don't want the girls to know?" Chris asked when the sisters had completely vanished, speaking though rigid breathes, that was certainly not an experience he wanted to go though again, it almost felt like the slime was draining his energy away.

"Like I'd tell you" Leo answered while he made his way out of the room after the Halliwell. Chris sighed at that, relieved to be left alone for a moment or two and leant back against the wooden wall. He almost jumped a foot when he felt it moving, shortly followed by a long groaning noise. As he backed away from the noise he managed to trip over one of the still lit candles and crash to the floor, succeeding in setting his trouser leg on fire. Swearing rather loudly he held his hand out and tele-orbed a glass of water to him self. Tipping it over his leg, he jumped to his feet and let out a hiss, it was a lot colder than he had anticipated.

The mixture of noises gained Leo's attention who immediately poked his head back around the door wondering what the hell was going on.

"What happened?" He asked when he saw Chris dancing around the room with a very wet leg. Realising that he had been seen, Chris turned around rather embarrassed and grinned in only a way he could pull off.

"Well, either the neighbour's skipped work and their groaning from their bedroom caused the house to shake or I know where the blob is."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shhh. Everyone quiet." Leo said as the two angels walked into the living room after a long discussion on how Chris knew what the Willard's got up to in their spare time and of course who the blog was inside the walls.

Piper, Phoebe and Penny all stopped talking and turned to face the whitelighters before straining their ears to listen to the house making strange noises. As they shared strange looks, Chris walked to the furthest away wall and put his ear to it.

"I think it's in the wall."

As soon as he said that the wall cracked and the young man had to jump back and move away from the yellow plaster which sounded very much alive, acting more like a small child than a grown man.

"Yep, it's in the wall." Leo replied with a grin, finding Chris acting slightly childish rather funny.

"Okay, we're gunna need Paige. It took the power of three to vanquish this thing in the future." Chris continued, ignoring the look everyone was giving him completely.

"What? If you knew that, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Piper scolded her Whitelighter in frustration as she folded her arms, making him feel as if he was three years old all over again having been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Because I could barely get two of you together, let alone three. Besides, this thing's not that big right now and I thought two could handle it." Chris responded rather quickly, thinking completely on his feet, that was part of the true at least, the rest of it simply was he had added his own power to the mix in a hope it would make up for one of the charmed ones, obviously it did not.

"Leo, you take point. Chris here is much too green to guide my girls." Grams said looking at the newbie in disgust. Piper grinned at Chris' expression but Phoebe kept hold of her dead serious face as she studied the man in front of her before jumping up in the air and placing her hand son her hips..

"Umm excuse me can we go back to what you just said?!"

"What?" Chris questioned as he turned and looked at the middle charmed one strangely, he truly couldn't understand what the witch seemed so mad about… and neither could anyone else in the room as they all sent her identical looks of confusion.

"Don't remember what you told us when you first came here do you?" Phoebe continued, pausing for a second as the clogs in Chris brain began turning but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get what she was referring to.

"It took the power of three to vanquish it in the future?" Phoebe repeated the same angry look on his face, that's when he realised and started hacking his brains for something to say to her other than the truth. "What happened to Paige dying in your time??"

Piper and Leo gasped at that and they both turned to look at Chris, distrust floating in their eyes all over again. The witch lighter actually started sweating under their heated gaze, not knowing how to respond as the past people advanced on him.

"Yeah that's true she did die when the titans attacked." Chris mumbled, diverting his eyes from everyone in the room.

"Really so how was the slime vanquished then?" Piper asked, edging closer and closer to Chris, fire in her eyes, her hands twitching as she got ready to blow him up.

"Mel, Patty and Prue!" He replied rather reluctantly, gazing at the ground as he cursed himself for having to revel apart of the future.

"Who?" Grams asked, putting herself in front of her granddaughters- she already didn't trust the new Whitelighter and the dead women was getting ready to send him flying though the nearest window if she had to, she may be living in the after life but she still packed hell of a punch and no one messed wither her family.

"Melinda, Patricia and Prudence Grace!" he repeated this time looking Phoebe straight in the eye. "Your daughters, the future power of three."

His eyes slowly travelled upwards, studying each expression the four people held carefully. They all seemed to be debating with themselves whether to trust the man or not, after all it wasn't very often he mentioned anything about the future, let alone the charmed ones' children.

"I have three daughters!" Phoebe cried a small smile slowly appearing across her face. Chris nodded in confirmation before casting a look his mother's way who still had the look of uncertainty in her eyes. He really hated having to say anything about the future but it was either that or get lynched and as long as he didn't tell her who the father was or when she would have them, he couldn't see much of an impact on the future from that small statement.

The three women and the elder exchanged looks but eventually nodded accepted what he was saying. This of course caused Chris to breathe a huge sigh of relief but quickly bit his lip when Leo glared at him.

"Phoebe has three children!" He stated looking at him carefully. Chris could only nod in response unsure where Leo was going with that statement. "You sound like you know them!"

All four sets of eyes soon turned to face him as those words left Leo's mouth all of them now wondering if that was true.

"They're the Charmed ones children, of course I know them!" Chris replied, clearing his throat a little as he struggled with the words, unsure of how to sound like they were just acquaintances and hide the love for the girls from his eyes.

"Were you friends with them? Friends with Wyatt?" Piper asked, noticing something almost unreadable in Chris eyes, it almost looked like grief, but that couldn't be right could it? Why would he be grieving for children who couldn't be older than twenty, surly they were still alive, weren't they? "No future consequences crap!" She added as she recognised the familiar posture Chris held.

"I… umm…Yeah I suppose you could say we were friends, Melly and I certainly were, she was… A pretty cool kid!" He replied, trying his hardest to seem indifferent about it, like they were merely old friends who drifted apart and not cousins who were separated by death.

"Was?" Phoebe asked, raising her eyebrows, causing Chris to close his eyes and fall into silence for once not having a response, how could he tell his aunt that her daughters were all dead before they had even been born. It turned out though that he didn't need to say a thing, the uncomfortable silence answered everything.

"Right…Well it's time to give this floundering ship a rudder. Now, which boots did Paige put on?" Grams said getting straight back to business, while she was happy the haliwell line was going to continue with girls she knew this was not the time to celebrate or mourn for their lose.

"Red go-go boots." Piper replied sitting back down next to her sister, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We've got a problem. Those boots took Paige back to the summer of love, which was one of the most crucial times of my life."

"What do you mean crucial?" Phoebe asked, being brought back down to earth, choosing to just put the information that had slipped from the whitelighters mouth to the back of her mind, at least for now.

"Your grandfather, Allen, rest his soul, was a sweet man, but he lead me straight down the hippy-dippy trail."

"You were a flower child?" Phoebe interrupted, trying to hide her amusement.

"Yeah, well, don't rub it in. What's important is that Allen was killed by my best friend. I didn't know it then, but she was evil. And I walked in right after it happened and well, let's just say that my peacenik days ended fast, along with that bitch Robyn. If she hadn't killed Allen..."

"You'd still be a flower child." Leo finished for her, while he continued to glance in Chris' direction out of the corner of his eye; he couldn't help it if the guy had mistrust written all over his face.

"And the Charmed Ones would be dead. I know I'm a ball buster. But it kept me alive to protect my girls from all the demons that came after them as kids… Now I cast my return to owner spell on a lot of clothes that summer, so..."

"So we get to go back there? We get to meet our grandfather?" Phoebe said, going all hyper again, Chris rolled his eyes at that, knowing from bitter experience meeting your family members before they died was not the easiest thing in the world.

"Don't make too much out of it because whatever you do, you can't change the past or tell anyone you're from the future."

"And you most certainly don't get to tell him who you are!" Leo added with a disapproving look.

"Well, why does he get to?" Phoebe said sulking pointing at Chris who rolled his eyes.

"Because I know what I'm doing." He said with a fake cocky smile. It was quite obvious why he got to do it, if he didn't the world was going to go to hell at the hands of his almighty twice blessed brother. Yet he couldn't help but laugh at the fact Leo had just told the girls they couldn't reveal their identities when that was what he was trying to get him to do all along, he should probably remember that one for later.

"Not from where I'm standing. I'll stay here with Leo and the newbie to contain the slime, until you can bring Paige back to vanquish it, okay? Okay, go, get dressed. You are going to the summer of love." Grams continued, eyeing Chris suspiciously.

As Piper and Phoebe left with their grandmother to go and get some of her Hippie outfits, Chris held his hands in a chocking position and walked forward but Leo grabbed his arm.

"Don't!" he warned looking the boy straight in the eyes which resembled his so much. Chris stared right back at him before looking away and sitting down on the couch. "I know she can be annoying but she doesn't trust men very easily."

"She trusts you" Chris pointed out, deciding trying to kill a ghost wouldn't have been the smartest move in the world; they were already dead after all.

"Well that's because I've known her a long time, she's suspicious by nature."

"Don't you find that weird?" Chris asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"What that she's suspicious?"

"No, that you were born before your son's great grandmother?!" Leo laughed at that before shuddering slightly, now that he thought about it he could tell why Piper and Phoebe were so grossed out at the fact he knew their grandmother.

"I don't think about it like that!"

"Really?!" Chris asked surprised, it would always plague on his mind, then again he was talking to his mother before he had even been conceived so really he couldn't actually talk. Although it still freaked him the hell out to think about it.

"Really, it would play havoc with my mind if I did."

"Whatever." Chris said, sounding to Leo very much like a teenager, making him once again wonder how old the future man actually was.

"Don't worry you just have to prove to her your not out to hurt her girls. She doesn't like anyone at first." Leo said after seeing Chris staring at the spot grams last was, feeling for some reason that it was his job to reassure the young man.

"I know… she didn't like Wyatt when she realised he was a boy blah, blah, blah…" Chris added in an immature voice, forgetting for a moment that he wouldn't know something like that.

"How do you know that?" Leo asked instantly suspicion in his voice once more. Chris knew way too much about this family for his liking, it just wasn't natural.

"What?"

"Know she didn't like Wyatt when she first saw him?"

"Friends remember! Why else would I come back to save him" He answered in a matter of fact tone as he looked away just in time to see Grams walking back down the stairs, the girls' no longer in sight.

"Well where ever Paige is they are too." She said as she entered the room, purposely walking over to Leo and ignoring him.

"You sure about that?" Chris asked in a voice that just screamed sarcasm. In his defence he hadn't actually met the women very much in his time, even growing up she half distanced herself from Wyatt and him when ever she visited, only concerning herself with her granddaughters, so he didn't know how she reacted when questioned.

"Are you questioning me?" Grams asked, still very wary of him.

"No… I was just hoping to see Mu… charges dressed as hippies." Chris answered, realizing what he was about to say just before the last 'M' left his mouth… if it had well that really would have topped off a prefect day.

"Mu charges?" Grams repeated. Chris nodded knowing full well he had come very close to saying the word mum. "English these days... kids just make words up don't they?"

Chris was about to snap back with 'he was not a kid' when Wyatt started blubbering on the baby monitor. When Leo got up and left the room he gave Chris a warning glare to keep his mouth shut and asked Penny if she would like to see her great grand son. She obviously said yes so Chris had no choice but to follow them, it was either that or sit alone in the living room fighting off the slime.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The way I see it, we're all targets for the slime. We need a plan to control it until the girls get back." Grams said as soon as Leo managed to settle Wyatt, which took a lot longer than normal, almost like the sensed what was wrong.

"In the future, everyone tried to control the demon with no name. But it can't be done." Chris said annoyed, his family had come up with the same suggestion when he was younger and he clearly remembered the slime in a jar idea, he had to admit that had probably been the worst plan that the charmed ones had ever come up with, he was actually embarrassed for them.

"That's hardly a winning attitude, young man. And why in heaven's name couldn't the people in the future find some name for that thing?"

'Because every time someone got close to it, it ate them.'

"Speaking of the future, what's so awful that happens to Wyatt?" Leo asked, wondering what Chris had meant by the last comment about his son and just why he would go to all this trouble to save the twice blessed from a demon.

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Come on, I'm an Elder." Chris just shrugged his shoulders and turned away, studying the room carefully, he was sure he had just heard something.

"Excuse me, back on point. Uh, the slime? I'm taking suggestions." The eldest witch in the room stated. Wyatt who was still feeling hungry reached out for his bottle that was sitting on a tabled next to him, but try as he might he could not reach it.

"We could orb it to an ice drift."

"Nah, that's bad." Chris said whilst shaking his head, sometimes his father really was stupid, that actually was probably worse than trapping it in a jar, his mother's idea if he remembered correctly.

"It's not bad, it's awful. You can't orb that thing, it feeds on magic."

"So what's your great idea?" Chris snapped, this woman was really starting to annoy him.

"Are you giving me lip?" she asked anger evident on her face at the future man's disrespect. "Weren't you ever taught to respect your elders?"

"No." he said simply "I was taught to screw them as many times as possible and that their sole purpose in life was to destroy as many lives as possible!" He continued, while resisting the urge to poke his tongue out. He didn't however when he saw the look Leo was giving him. "Sorry forgot you were one of them."

"You really don't like the elders do you?" Leo asked as he placed Wyatt back into his cot.

"No!" Chris replied simply before he glanced over to where his brother lay as he saw blue orbs coming from his crib. "No!" He yelled once again before he ran towards Wyatt just as the slime demon shot out of the wall to swallow him. Leo, begin closer quickly grabbed hold of his son, turned and ran out of the room and down the stairs as the slime was zapped by electricity.

"Hold on. I think it's stopped." Leo said slowly as they reached the hallway.

"Get Wyatt out of the house. If it tries to follow, I'll fire off an orb or two to distract it." Chris said quickly, the baby was a real liability and he couldn't risk anything happing to either of them. With out Leo he wouldn't exist and without Wyatt… well the world wouldn't. Good or Evil he was still needed. Turning to the matriarch of the family he decided to ask if she was okay with that.

"Yeah, it's just what I had in mind."

Leo stepped forward as Chris mumbled something under his breath and carried Wyatt towards the front door. As he got closer the green slime oozed up into the windows, blocking off the doorway. Upon seeing this Leo quickly rushed into the kitchen to try the back door.

"What'd it do? Split in half?" He asked as Chris entered the room, looking slightly less panicked than the other two family members.

"How do we get out?" He asked in return, confusion written on his face as he looked towards the kitchen door which lead to the basement, hearing the same noise as he had before.

"I don't know. Orb?"

"The last time I orbed, that thing almost swallowed me whole." Chris yelled to him as he carefully walked towards the work top, eyeing the blob in wonder.

"What do you think, Penny?" Leo asked, for once knowing that Chris was right, besides he wasn't about to risk Wyatt's safety for anyone.

As the father and son turned to the doorway they saw Grams standing their wearing tie-dyed sixties clothes, looking fairly amused and calm.

"I think love conquers all. I think that we should take the demon into our arms and make it feel safe." She said simply. Leo's face fell at that as he took in the older woman's appearance, he soon realised what must have happened and turned to look at Chris, however what he saw made his blood run cold…


	3. Leo turns Mad

**Part 3- Leo turns mad**

"I think love conquers all. I think that we should take the demon into our arms and make it feel safe." Penny replied to Leo's earlier question. Leo's face fell at that as he took in the older woman's appearance, he soon realised what must have happened and turned to look at Chris, however what he saw made his blood run cold as he took in the clothes the man was wearing. He had a White lose shirt on, blue jeans and a brown waist coat with raggedy bits at the bottom with beads hanging from it. His hair was slightly longer and he was standing there as if nothing had happened.

"Chris?" Leo asked worriedly, he knew one of the girls must have changed the past but nothing in his elder brain explained to him just why anything they did would affect Chris, let alone what he was wearing.

"What?" The future man asked as he saw a mixture of confusion and horror on his father's face. He looked down and saw the clothes he was wearing and the manor which was now covered in Hippie flowers and magic balls, even the kitchen seemed a lot older and more colourful than it was before. The thing that stood out more than anything else though was the portrait of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige that was hanging by the kitchen table, the four witches looked like they were in their early teens.

Leo too noticed this and suddenly felt very nervous, what had the sisters done which changed not only the house but the fact all four of them grew up together.

"Umm do you know why you're here?" He asked Chris as grams took Wyatt out of his arms and started dancing around the room with him acting very much like a flower child, to his dismay he realised Wyatt to had changed, instead of his little all in one he was wearing a long white t shirt and flared trousers.

"Of course I do Leo."

"Umm you do?" he asked still very much confused, if their appearance had changed, shouldn't Chris memories have altered as well?

"Yes, I came back here to save Wyatt and stop the world turning into a war zone." He explained whilst rolling his eyes, sometimes his father asked the stupidest questions.

Leo nodded and visibly relaxed, although confused as to why only Chris' physical appearance changed and why it had changed full stop he was relived that he wasn't stuck with a bunch of hippies.

"Do you know in the future there isn't even one flower bed?" He continued, causing Leo to stiffen again. Chris never talked about the future, so when he did there was obviously cause for concern especially when he started talking about flowers. "Honestly demons just roam around the streets destroying the wildlife, there are bodies everywhere."

The elder just continued staring at Chris, not initially sure what he should say or do for that matter. The two witches seemed totally oblivious to the fact anything had changed, it was like all this was totally normal for them, even little Wyatt seemed slightly different. Watching Chris stare at Wyatt suddenly gave him a brilliant idea, if Chris was talking about the future openly, then why shouldn't he tell his new found 'friend' what happened to his son which caused him to come back in time.

"Chris what happened to Wyatt?" He asked, a small grin on his face as Chris turned to face him. The six foot Whitelighter gazed at his father for a moment or two before turning his attention back to the green slime which was cracking the glass and slowly starting to ooze out.

"Do you think we should maybe ask the slime if it is lonely?" he replied, ignoring the question completely, he may have been a hippy but he still believed in future consequences.

"Umm excuse me?"

"Well it can't talk to anybody, it must be difficult for it, imagine having no friends or even family, I mean I can totally relate to what it's going though."

For a moment the elder felt incredibly sorry for the future man but he didn't have time to comment on it, as Penny stopped singing.

"I know what you mean, that's exactly what my dear Allen would say, and you know you look so much like him." Grams said in her peacenik voice. Chris smiled and mouthed thank you, he had been told he looked like his brother, mother and father but his great grandpa was a new one.

Leo just stared at Chris and then the photo of Allan which also hung on the wall. He too was now seeing the very similar features between the two men, not to mention they were wearing the same clothes.

"Yes you do!" He agreed, looking back and forth, trying to work out how that was possible. Chris just shrugged his shoulders and started making his way over to the backdoor. Seeing what he was about to do, Leo grabbed his arm and pulled him back over to the middle work tops, not quite believing he was being forced to baby sit a twenty something year old man.

"Are you crazy you saw what that thing tried to do to Wyatt. We need to wait until the girls get back so they can vanquish it."

"Oh you mustn't vanquish it, at least not without a fair trail; if there is one thing my mother taught me it was to respect the law."

Leo gave out the longest sigh in history and a nervous laugh as he sat down, he never thought in a million years he would ever miss the neurotic demon obsessed Chris, but right now he was and he was just about ready to strangle him, that response was just, so un Chris, a fair trail? He couldn't be serious could he?

"I'm serious Leo, unlike my brother I don't believe in murder, if I did I would have killed him the second I got back here. Demons are people too, they're just misunderstood; only in life or death situations should an evil being be sent to the afterlife and even then the person should punish themselves."

"Oh God!" Leo mumbled and slammed his head into his hands. Now full out convinced that the girls got the easy job; after all they weren't stuck with a pessimist Chris, which if at all possible was more annoying than the neurotic version of him.

"I couldn't agree more." The dead women stated before twirling around and dancing in circles again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later Leo was banging his head against the already cracked but still very pretty and pink wall, praying that he would whack it that little bit to hard and be knocked out until time reverted back to normal. Then again if that happened, Chris and grams would probably be having tea with the green blob and feeding it fairy cakes by the time he woke up.

"You know I should really be getting back to my grandchildren, as much fun as this is, they still need me and they really want to know all about how their sister Piper is getting on." Grams said after stopping dancing around the room, causing Leo to look at her strangely as Chris nodded in understanding then continued to play with a giggling Wyatt. As she closed her eyes to leave, Leo yelled her name causing her to turn back round.

"What do you mean they want to know how piper is? Their in the past with her remember?"

"Now that is not funny Leo! You know they all died before they turned sixteen, all that is apart from piper." Grams said amazingly with no anger in her voice. Chris nodded and patted her arm sympathetically; the old women thanked him silently before walking over to the picture of her girls and staring at it lovingly.

"They would have been the charmed ones as well." Chris said with a sigh, shaking his head before grabbing hold of a teddy bear and waving it around in the air.

"Chris they are the charmed ones, they're your charges!"

"Leo, don't be ridiculous, in our dreams maybe they are but out of them, well the source is still trying to take over the world... Maybe we should cast a spell to fill his life with light and most importantly love." Leo breathed in incredibly deeply and had to use all of his will power not to strangle the half breed there and then. To think he ever complained about the way Chris acted, he would do anything to have the demon killer back, he really would. As much as he hated to admit it, he was missing the demon obsessed man; there was never a dull moment with him around.

"Actually you know what you right, I'm going to start on one right now." With that Leo grabbed the nearest pen and paper and started scribbling down any old words which could some how be considered a spell.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After what felt like a lifetime had past the elder finally finished his spell and rushed to the nearest phone, after all it wasn't like he could cast the spell himself.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked after noticing his father's sudden movement and following him out of the room.

"Phoning a friend!"

"OH?"

"Yes OH and if you dare go on at me about the danger to the environment or how no one talks in person anymore then I swear I'll set Wyatt on you." He snapped, with all sense of the world patients being thrown out a window. He really had had enough!

"I was just going to say I think it's great you still have friends on earth even though you're an elder, but you know you must never threaten violence it only causes more trouble."

"Oh for god sake!" The sixty something year old Whitelighter screamed as he dialled his old charge's number for the third time, silently begging her to pick up. It would be so much easier if he could just orb out of there, then again if he could, he would be more worried about what Chris might do in his absence.

"I'm serous do you want Wyatt growing up thinking if someone annoys you, you kill them? That's no way to live, it will just turn him evil!" Chris continued, his voice flickering slightly as he said the last word, causing Leo to raise his eyebrows, what the hell was Chris worrying about him turning evil for?

"Damm it Kelly answer your bloody phone." Leo muttered as he heard the ringing going on and on.

"..And do you know swearing is a sin?" Chris added as an afterthought and as he opened his mouth to say something else, Leo spun around and angrily glared at him.

"Would you just shut up? For god sake you are the most annoying person I have ever met!" He yelled causing Chris, a teary eyed grams and baby Wyatt to all jump and stare at him as if he had just grown two heads.

"No not you Kelly, look its Leo… Yes your old Whitelighter look I really need your help…" He replied quickly after a hormonal witch started roaring down the phone having answered just as he had yelled at the whitelighter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Leo I can write a much better spell than that!" Kelly explained after Leo told her what he was planning to do and the enchantment he wrote.

"I don't have time for anther spell Kelly, the charmed ones are changing the past and their Whitelighter is driving me insane." Leo growled, as he glanced towards Chris who was no using his telekinesis to float Wyatt up and down in the air whilst singing a lullaby.

"Charmed ones?"

"Oh don't ask, just trust me. Now will you cast it or not?"

"I hope that isn't a vanquishing spell you're talking about, we have to give…" Chris shouted out, but Leo quickly interrupted him.

"A demon a fair trail, yeah yeah."

The elder could actually hear Kelly laughing harder then he had ever heard anyone laugh before down the phone as Chris started talking about demons being treated like proper criminals and not monsters.

"Kelly, please." Leo pleaded, ignoring Chris' rant completely; however it was obvious from her laughter she wasn't.

"Okay okay keep your hair on

… Magic has changed Chris Perry

Neurotic he once was, Hippie he know is

So reverse his personality and change him back

To who he was suppose to be

Before the charmed ones changed the past"

As the spell rang around the room, time seemed to freeze for everyone but Leo as the white jingling lights flowed around the kitchen, but as they slowly disappeared, Leo's eyes widened in absolute horror as he saw the person that remained in the spot the flower child once was.

Sure the spell had done as he had asked, Chris was no longer a peacenik talker, the problem was Leo highly doubted the person that remained even knew how to talk as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Well did it work?" Kelly asked down the phone, impatiently tapping her fingers on the receiver.

"NO!" Leo yelled out in horror as he gazed down at the figure sitting next to his son.

"Shocking!"

"This is not the time for sarcasm!" Leo screamed in annoyance, as Kelly started laughing again.

"Really, well then… can I hear crying?" She asked but her voice trailed off as Leo dropped the phone onto the wooden table and made his way uneasily to the scared baby which had replaced the annoying Whitelighter. Chris was now, by the looks of things, not that much older than Wyatt, but even though he was just an infant he seemed to sense something wasn't quite right.

As the elder bent down to pick mini Chris up, the little boy started screaming his head off, not understanding what was going on and who the man was. Sure he had seen him before, but his mum had always been their and now, now she was no where in sight.

"Leo? Leo? Are you still there?" Kelly yelled out, concern now evident in her voice.

"Yeah!" he spoke out, remembering the speaker phone was on as he held Chris awkwardly in the air, as far away from him as possible.

"What happened?"

"He's a baby!" Leo explained, his eyes full of confusion as the little boy tried to wriggle away from him.

"Who?"

"Chris! The spell turned him into a baby!"

The noise from the other end of the phone soon became nothing but laughter once again as Kelly burst into hysterics, causing Chris to scream even louder, if that is it was at all possible.

"KELLY!"

"okay, okay, I'm sorry, but I told you it was a rubbish spell… look I'll come up with a reversal, but until then, I'd be careful 'cus your gunna end up with the social popping around!" She said slowly as she held the phone away from her ears.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Hey, don't you dare take this out on me!"

"Sorry…" he muttered softly, knowing that at the end of the day the current situation wasn't her fault.

"I'll call back when I've done it, okay?

"Okay, talk to you later." Leo mumbled before clicking the off button and placing the phone back on the wooden table.

While he was hanging up the phone, the elder tried desperately to calm the one year old version of Chris down, who was getting increasingly redder as each second past, he even tried singing to him.

"Here, let me take him." Penny quickly offered, holding the arm which wasn't carrying Wyatt out, but Leo just shook his head, pure determination and stubbornness driving him to succeed in this task. After all what kind of elder couldn't calm a small infant down in fact what kind of father couldn't offer a baby comfort when they needed it, despite who the child was.

"MY NARNA!" Mini Chris screeched as he kicked his tint legs out and started punching Leo's shoulder, trying to get away from the man who held him.

"Narna? What the hell is a Narna?" Leo asked, his eyes desperately searching the room for anything which looked like it could match that word. Eventually his eyes landed on the fruit basket and he quickly reached out for the yellow crescent moon shaped food.

Waving it in Chris face, he beamed in delight when the brunet stopped throwing a tantrum and stared at the banana in an unreadable expression, his little head cocked to one side, his hair almost covering his eyes as it was a ridiculously long length. Figuring that was what he wanted Leo peeled the fruit open and handed it over to Chris, who grasped it instantly.

"See Penny! Nothing to worry about!" He called out over his shoulder triumphantly as his grandmother in law just stared in bewilderment. If he wasn't so busy gloating, then Leo might have noticed Chris breaking the banana into small pieces in his hands and ever so slowly, with the biggest grin on his face, lifting his arms towards Leo's head.

"You were saying?" she replied sweetly as Chris mashed the fruit into the elder's face, taking joy filled pleasure from rubbing it all over him. Giggling adorably as he then licked his fingers and stared up at the stranger.

Penny automatically started laughing along with the baby version of Chris as Leo slowly wiped the goo from his eyes, far from impressed. Deciding that playing up for the strange man was fun, Chris orbed down from his arms onto the floor, intending to cause a whole lot of trouble. The elder's eyes widened in horror as he saw the child use magic, even more so when the slime shot out of the wall, only missing Chris by a mere few inches.

Strangely enough, mini Chris didn't seem to find this at all frightening as he orbed again and again, jumping around the room as the slime attacked him. When the light eventually disappeared, it revealed a smiling, perfectly content Chris.

Seeing him preparing to orb again, Leo lunged forward, grabbing hold of the child mid orb, whilst diving out of the way of the attack.

"Bad demon, Chris! Very bad demon! We don't play tag with demons!" Leo said instantly, but the one year old just stared at him, not understanding what the man was saying. Deciding he didn't want to find out, he again disappeared using his favourite power and the only one he had mastered.

The slime, however didn't follow, instead it headed straight for Leo, who froze in shock, his brain refusing to come up with anything he could do to get away.

"Oh my god! Leo!" Penny called out, shielding Wyatt's eyes as little Chris turned to face the sticky man, watching the goo get closer and closer to him. Cocking his head to one side, he extended his arm out and flicked his wrist, giggling as the goo ball exploded, covering Leo with pieces of slime.

The elder didn't know whether to thank him, or scream at him as he sank down on to the floor, watching the baby hobble over to him, ignoring the ringing which was coming from the other room completely, he just couldn't believe what had just happened, or the power Chris had demonstrated as the Slime retreated to the walls once again. How the hell was the one year old that powerful?

"Leo, someone called Kelly's on the phone!" Penny quickly said as she appeared in the room once again, handing the receiver over to the elder, who automatically hit the speaker phone button.

"Hey Leo, ready for the spell?" She asked carefully, her voice a lot more chipper than a normal person.

"PLEASE!"

"Magic forces black and white,

Reaching out though space and light,

What ever the truth maybe,

I transform Chris back,

To who Leo wishes he could be!"

A blue glow came flying out the phone and hit Chris, causing his hair to shorten back to what it was and his blue jumper and trousers to take the place of the baby clothes, as he instantly grew taller and taller.

"Thank you!" The elder called out, then hung up the phone and turned to look at Chris who was staring at the ground, looking incredibly embarrassed and amused as he looked at Leo's face which was still partially covered in mush. After a moment or two the witchlighter glanced up at his father who was still waiting for some sort of indication that he was back to normal.

"Umm do me a favour and never, ever mention what just happened ever again." Chris said slowly, having have remembered everything.

Instantly relaxing, Leo decided to have some fun before getting back to the slime problem after all it wasn't everyday the annoying Whitelighter changed into two different versions of himself.

"What you don't want the girls to know how you want to put demons on trail in front of a judge?" Leo teased, his face holding a lop sided grin.

"Leo, I mean it!"

"Oh and let's not forget how much playing with demons is fun!"

"Oh come on I was one!" Chris explained whilst shrugging his shoulders, he needed to play that down, after all he couldn't very well tell his future father that, that little occurrence was a regular thing while he was growing up.

"I bet your mother had fine fun with a toddler who could blow things up!" Leo then added, his smile falling slightly.

"What?" Chris replied, creasing his brow in confusion.

"Don't try and deny it, I saw you do it."

"I'm not denying I can do that! But I didn't get that power till I was six!"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not!" Chris insisted, not understanding how his baby self could do something like that.

"What ever Chris, anyway do you mind telling me how the girls managed to change who you are by meddling in their own past."

"Future…"

"Consequences" Leo finished for him and actually smiled, you never know how much you miss that saying until you've heard what the future man might say instead. Surprising both himself and Chris, Leo actually gave him a quick hug. When he pulled away Chris just raised his eyebrows at his father before shaking his head.

"Who would have thought I would have actually missed you!" Leo said as he lent against the kitchen island. "And umm if I ask you anything about the future again then I'm quite happy with future consequences as an answer unless it's about Wyatt of course." Leo added as an after thought, shuddering as he remembered so of the things Chris had said.

Chris actually started properly laughing, causing Leo to blink a few times as he was hit by a sudden realisation; he had never heard him laugh before, ever.

"I wasn't that bad!"

"Weren't that bad, Chris if I had spent another minute with hippie you I would have been carted off to the nut house! And as for the baby… well I have permanently gone of bananas!" Again Chris just laughed causing Leo to roll his eyes, he wasn't joking with the banana bit as he reached out to grab a towel not to mention there was still Penny to deal with.

"Aww you two are just like a father and son!" Grams stated as she re-entered room. Leo was about to protest when Chris started choking on thin air almost like he was swallowing at the time.

"Excuse me?" He asked though his coughs.

"It's true, you act so much alike and you look so similar." She continued. Chris swallowed hard in response causing Leo to stare at him strangely.

"I look nothing like him!" He protested quickly and as an after thought added something else. "And he has one son! Not two, ONE and last time I checked I wasn't him." Chris continued, ignoring the weird look he was getting from his father and mentally kicked himself at how stupid he sounded.

"I didn't say you were, I said you act like a father and son, obviously I know your not."

"Oh." He replied quietly, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo's mind was spinning; all his normal thoughts were being thrown out of the window. Penny had just said he and Chris looked alike and now as he really took in the boy's appearance he could actually see what she was referring to, only that scared him half to death. They had the same eyes, the same nose and were basically the same height. As Chris protested that Leo only had one kid he felt like he was going to faint. He didn't doubt the fact that indeed Wyatt was his only child but at the same time he was wondering just why Chris was protesting so much. Surly it was obvious that grams didn't mean it literally and when the hippie explained that to Chris he saw the half breed's shoulders relax and his breathing slowly returned to normal.

Leo had to admit a long time ago he imagined him and Piper having more children after Wyatt, they had actually started talking about it whilst she was still pregnant and he couldn't help but feel slightly sad at the fact that any future children they might have had no longer had a chance to exist. They had even gotten to the point of discussing names, all girls of course. Leo however thought about a boy's name once or twice and had come up with either Victor, after piper's dad or Chris… Christopher, after his. The elder's heart skipped a beat as he remembered his choice of name. Sure it was a common name but Chris knew a lot about them, a lot about the house, stuff only family would know, plus he was half witch. Slowly things started to piece together in his mind- like a sort of jigsaw puzzle.

'What if he is my son? It would explain so much'

He thought but suddenly felt very sick; if Chris was his son then that would mean he had basically erased his own existence by splitting him and piper up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Leo can I talk to you a minute?" Chris asked as grams started bobbing Wyatt up and down and singing in a soft sweet voice all over again.

"Sure!" The elder replied still completely dazed, he couldn't work out if his suspicion was true and if it was, he felt very sick about the way they had all been treating him.

"Look one of the sisters must have changed the past because Penny clearly never meant to change from flower child to demon hunter." Chris immediately stated as Grams started dancing around the room with a tired and very confused little baby.

"Clearly. Think the girls can fix the timeline and get back here?" Leo answered after looking at Penny and then the picture of the four teenagers.

A loud cracking noise was heard throughout the whole house as the glass, double glazed window started to disappear under green fog.

"I don't know. But this thing is trying to back us into a corner. Take Wyatt and Joan Baez here into the conservatory. I'll get what we need to fight it off."

Leo nodded and took grams and Wyatt out of the kitchen as Chris grabbed the pink flowery blender and some other appliances which were also covered in stickers, he really hoped they could fix the timeline; he refused to grow up in this scenery with a pacifist family.

Entering the dinning room Chris put the electrical appliances on the table and went back into the kitchen to get as many things as possible. Plugging them all up together he stood studying the pile of metal.

"Why isn't it attacking? It's like it cornered us and now it's just waiting." Leo asked as he paced up and down feeling really uncomfortable.

"I think we need the toaster oven." Chris said ignoring Leo's question. The elder grabbed hold of the oven and looked around for somewhere to plug it in.

"You know, that's a disaster waiting to happen." Grams said in a sweet care free voice, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"That's the idea. You saw how the slime reacted to electricity. Well, if we can get it to attack this pile, maybe we can get to zap it." Chris explained ass he looked at the pile in front of him, sure it would be easier to use his elder bolt, but that would bring about even more questions that he did not want to answer.

Leo looked up at Chris then scanned the room to see if he could plug it in anywhere.

"If I can find a place to plug it in." he muttered as he flipped over the cable.

"No offence, you know, but my dear Allen would have taken the path of peaceful resistance. Have you tried talking to the slime?" Grams asked as she rocked Wyatt back and forth in her arms, causing Chris to give her a strange look.

"No, I haven't, and you shouldn't either. But if you're up to some light conversation, maybe you wanna tell me what happens to Wyatt in the future." Leo said glancing over at Chris who just grinned with an amused expression.

"Uh, nice try."

"Got it." Leo yelled and plugged the oven in, as soon as the metal touched the socket the power went out causing the house to be in nothing but darkness.

"Damn it!" Chris cursed as he banged his fists on the table and looked around the room.

"I told you, boys, violence is not the answer to anything." Grams said paying no attention to the fact Chris looked like he was about to kill her and at the same time suddenly feeling very sorry for his father.

"Where you going?" Leo asked as Chris grabbed a flash light and headed out of the room.

"Fuse box, Basement!" He called back as he wondered over to the kitchen. If he turned around he would have seen the shock on Leo's face at the fact he knew where the power box was, not many houses kept theirs in the basement so it wasn't just a logical guess on his part.

As Chris opened the basement door and shone the light down he stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes widened in horror. Without saying a word he rushed back though the door slammed it shut and yelled for Leo to come into the room.

"What is it? What is it?" He asked as he appeared, minus Wyatt and Penny watching carefully as Chris leant against the door, breathing deeply.

"The slime, in the basement feeding on the Nexus." He explained as he pushed against the door, almost afraid that it would get out. Now knowing exactly what the noise was that had been bothering him so much before.

"How big was it?" he asked, Chris just looked at him before he handed the touch over, allowing Leo to see for himself. The elder quickly opened the door as Chris backed away and looked down the stairs, staring in shock as he saw that the slime was covering the entire floor and he only just shut it in time as a blob came flying up to them. "Big."

"Yeah big"


	4. They're back!

**Part 4- they're back**

After recovering from his initial shock, Chris walked over to the coffee machine and pulled the two wires out. Using his skills that he learnt in school he stripped the wires of their insulation and binded them together for a second. A large spark emitted from them the second the two strips touched and Chris had to quickly let go to avoid being electrocuted.

"You know Piper is going to kill you, she just bought that." Leo stated seeing the now destroyed coffee maker and the two coloured wires in the Whitelighter's hands.

"So, we need some sort of defence…If the demon comes at us, I'll try and hold it off with this." He replied, trying not to think about what a pissed off Piper Halliwell might do to him, especially when she was grumpy from lack of caffeine. The two angels were so caught up in their own thoughts they didn't see Penny walking towards the basement door.

"Don't be afraid of us. We won't hurt you." She called down the stairs. Leo and Chris both turned around just in time to see a great big slime 'hand' grab hold of the witch and pull her down into the goo pool, her screams echoing around the house.

Chris looked at Leo worriedly as the man slowly made his way towards where the witch was attacked. Opening the basement door a creak he shone a torch down and gasped in horror as the slime started growing over the top and very last step, if it grew any more it would flood into the kitchen.

"What?" Chris asked as he saw Leo slam the door shut and bite his lip.

"Stay here, use the wires to keep the demon at bay, I'm going to check the rest of the house and make sure Wyatt's safe." He ordered and marched straight out of the kitchen. Chris blinked a few times then watched in horror as the door began pushing outwards and a loud creaking noise was heard as the demon tried to push its way though. With out thinking he dived against it and used all his weight to keep the slime where it was.

'Typical he leaves me with the demon and goes off to have a beer.' Chris thought to himself, he obviously knew Leo wasn't consuming alcohol, that didn't start until Wyatt told him he hated him but it still annoyed the hell out of him that his father had left him on his own with a blob that would quite happily eat him with out a second thought.

"Wyatt's secured in the living room. There's no sign of the demon in the rest of the house." Leo said as he entered the room, seeming surprisingly calm about the whole thing. Chris briefly wondered just how he could check the house in that amount of time, but chose not to comment as the door began pushing against him. Seeing that Chris was struggling to keep the demon at bay, Leo quickly joined him and pushed as hard as he could against the piece of wood to try and keep it securely closed.

"I figured it was distracting us before so he could feed on Nexus."

"What about Penny? Is she...?"

"I don't know." He replied, before glancing down at the floor where the slime had started to seep out from the small gap between the floor and the door. The witch lighter ran in record time to the wires which he had left on the work top and hurriedly joined them together on top of the slime. As that piece was zapped another chunk crept though another part of the hole.

"I can't keep up with it, we've gotta get out." Chris cried out as he zapped a third piece out of the way.

"No, we have to keep fighting. It's what Penny would want us to do." Leo replied instantly overlooking the fact Chris had sweat running off his face completely as he zapped a larger green puddle. The amount of electricity flowing though the wires burning at his hands.

"Penny's dead!"

"That doesn't matter Chris, we're trapped in the house anyway, if we let go its going to get us all."

"It will get us a lot quicker if we just stand here, it's feeding on the nexus and gr…Penny." Leo raised his eyebrow but didn't comment, now was so not the right time to ask why he almost called her grams the first slip up was easy to cover, that one was not.

As the door creaked and expanded further and further out, Leo heard Wyatt let out a soft cry from the living room.

"Get out of here, go." He yelled as the slime started seeping though the door even faster.

"Not without you." Chris yelled, if Leo was eaten then that would be the end for him instantly anyway so he might as well stay put and try and survive a little bit longer.

"This thing's gunna swallow you whole."

"Most likely."

A large glow appeared behind them and the Whitelighter and elder turned their heads to see Piper, Phoebe and Paige appearing and the house slowly turning back to normal.

"Stand back, fellas." Piper ordered the moment they materialized and she saw exactly what was going on.

"Drawing on the power of three, destroy this evil entity." Paige recited quickly and Leo and Chris only just managed to jump out of the way as the slime demon exploded causing a hell of a lot of smoke to fill the room.

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper asked instantly, fear spreading though her veins on just where he son was as she glanced around the room.

"He's in the living room."

"What about Grams?" Phoebe asked, noticing the women who raised her, was no longer anywhere in sight.

"She didn't make it." Leo said avoiding eye contact completely as Chris began to gaze at his shoe once more, something that Leo noticed was becoming a pattern. Before phoebe had time to register just what the two were saying, the basement door swung open and the ghost in question walked out couching.

"Nonsense. You can't damage an old war horse like me. I'm already dead." She said as she waved her arms in the air in an attempt to get rid of the smoke.

"Yay, Grams, I'm so glad you're back." Phoebe said and went and hugged her grandmother, acting very much like a child whose granny had gone away on holiday. Wyatt's soft cries filled the room once again and Piper turned around and left the room, knowing she had to comfort her son.

"Hey there, sun god." Paige said and leant against the work top smiling at her ex brother in law as soon as she was sure her sisters were out of ear shot.

"Hey, that was a long time ago. Let's just keep that between us, okay?" Leo said quickly as Chris mouthed 'son god' in confusion as he glanced towards Paige and Leo, but he immediately shook his head because to be perfectly honest he didn't want to know what his father got up to before his mum was born. Besides he was sure his aunts would add it to her lists of stories he was told whist growing up, if they survived that long that is.

"Hey, I wanna thank you two for not giving up the fight. I'm really proud of you boys. You did good." Grams said and rubbed their arms smiling at Chris with a look which said he had been accepted. Chris grinned at that before closing his eyes and trying to pay very little attention to the fact his aunt was making kissey faces at Leo as grams left the room.

Leo glanced over to Chris in time to see him actually smiling at what Penny had just said. He was about to start up a conversation with his possible son when he orbed off, blocking Leo from sensing him instantly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris reappeared in the golden gate park and sat down on the perfectly white bench at his and Bianca's spot. He took several deep breathes then forced himself to look around and remember all the good times they had had together. This was the very spot he had first met the assign witch, it was the spot they used to meet up at so people wouldn't realise they were seeing each other, it was the spot he had proposed to her at and it was the spot she had tried to kill him.

They had known each other for years and everything major that had happened between them had happened on this very bench. He had asked her out for the first time here, kissed her here and well use your imagination on what else they got up too in the middle of the night there.

Patty had a fit when she caught them together but had come round to the idea slowly after Wyatt talked to her; she even agreed to keep it a secret. But that was a very long time ago, back when he could honestly say that apart from his brother, he wasn't the only remaining Halliwell.

Shivering as a gust of wind blew into the night sky Chris rubbed his arms to try and warm him self up. Sure he could have just orbed back to p3 but he wanted to stay here, to be close to the very place Bianca was most connected to. Bringing his knees up to his chest he rested his chin on his arms which were wrapped around his legs and stared into the night sky, just remembering the past, remembering the women he loved.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo finished tidying up the kitchen and looked around to admire his work. He'd felt guilty when he saw the mess the manor was in from the demon attack, especially when Piper freaked out when she went into the dining room only to find all of her electrical equipment in a great big pile, so he had volunteered to clean all of it up and fix the basement door.

After he had finally finished everything and healed the walls which had giant holes in them he went upstairs to say good night to his son. To tell the truth he just wanted some time to think, that was the real reason he had offered to tidy the manor. All he kept thinking about was Chris, the days events were stuck in his head especially penny's words 'you two are just like a father and son'. His thoughts were in pieces and he was desperately trying to iron them out, to make sense of the situation.

Sure it would have been a lot easier just to ask Chris out right, but if he said no convincingly then that would be down right embarrassing, he needed to be certain, he needed to have everything straight in his head before comforting the half witch.

"Hey Piper!" he said as he entered Wyatt's bedroom and saw his ex wife staring at her son as her sisters orbed off, back to their new lives.

"Hi"

"Everything alright?"

"No it's not , I know it seems to them that I'm moving on with my life and everything's fine, but it's not true, I wish they were here!"

"You should tell them that!"

"No I shouldn't I should go to bed!" Piper replied sadly, she was about to turn to go when she saw the look on Leo's face.

"I heard you had quite an eventful day!" Seeing his confused expression she quickly clarified "Grams told me what happened to her and…Chris."

"Yeah it was interesting!"

"Wish I could have been there."

Leo looked Piper straight in the eye as she continued to talk and found himself comparing her to Chris, her hair colour, her pure stubbornness, the temper, the powers, everything was just so alike. He hurriedly shook his head though and walked over to where Wyatt lay sleeping like an angel.

"No you don't, trust me with all the thoughts going around my head at the moment." He replied as he stared down at his son, who apart from the hair colour looked the spitting image of the one year old version of Chris.

Piper grinned at that before turning and walking out of the room, she knew Leo well enough to know he was not going to add to his sentence and it was pointless asking.

"Goodnight." She called out from the hallway as an after thought before retreating to her bedroom. Leo smiled but didn't reply instead he kissed his son's forehead and whispered to him.

"Goodnight moonbeam."

Orbing out, he reappeared up in elder land and sat down on one of the fluffy, very comfortable clouds. He was going to sort out in his brain the clues that could possibly point to Chris being his and Piper's second child if it was the last thing he would ever do.


	5. Discoveries

**Part 5 – discoveries**

Sitting on one of the clouds the elder thought back over the past few hours and more importantly he thought about Chris.

When the girls stopped grams from becoming a demon killer, Chris changed into a hippie at the same time as Penny and she mistook Chris for her dead first husband. He knew the house inside and out including where the fuse box was without hesitation. He knew everything about them that any normal Whitelighters, even if they had read history books wouldn't possibly know.

He had the same eyes as him, the Halliwell stubbornness, he was the spiting image of Piper, he knew Phoebe's daughters' personally including what demons they had vanquished. He almost had a fit when Penny suggested he could be Leo's son. He was half witch, half Whitelighter, he had come all the way though time to save Wyatt and had constantly put up with them being downright horrible to him and let's not forget he had the same power as Piper.

Putting all these things together like a jigsaw puzzle the only possible answer Leo could come up with was that he was related to them and he was pretty sure if he told those little facts to a complete stranger they would draw the same conclusion.

A part of him was trilled with the fact he had another son who apparently would grow up to save the world but the other half wasn't. The other half kept reminding him of how when he had first arrived he had thrown the man across the room, how he had lied to them every second of every day and how Chris had split him and the love of his life up.

"Shit!" he suddenly yelled, causing all the other elders who were meditating to snap their eyes open and look in his direction.

"Leo we do not swear, it is against the rules!" One of the many golden robed robots, as he had heard Chris once call them, said.

"Yeah well this is an exceptional circumstance." He snapped, it had just fully registered in his brain that if Chris was his son, he had just caused his own existence to be put in jeopardy, he had basically commented suicide the day he split him and Piper up and that was just another question Leo now had, why did he split them up?

"It is?"

"God if it's true!" Leo cried and covered his face with his hands, causing the few elders which were meditating to turn and look at him as if he was crazy.

"If what's true?" The same man asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Leo just glared at him before orbing off not wanting to explain him self to his colleague, right now he was more concerned about his possible son.

When the elder re miteralized, he found himself in the middle of san Fansico Park. Looking around he tried to locate Chris, he had sensed the witchlighter somewhere in this area, he just couldn't figure out where he was. Looking at the clock which hung underneath a lamp post Leo saw it had just gone half two on a Sunday morning.

"What the hell is he doing out at this time?" Leo said to himself, usually he could sense people's exact location, but Chris wasn't his charge so it was slightly harder to find the future man. Plus it was quite obvious that the future hybrid was trying his hardest to block the elder for some unknown reason.

Walking though the park he heard sirens in the distance and realised he was quite close to a main road, he kept going forward as his Chris vibe kept getting stronger with each step he took. A gust of wind blew past him and the elder had to stop dead in his tracks as a huge chill ran though his body, it was bitterly cold outside, more so than usual.

In the distance he could see some statues and instead of walking he orbed over to them, wondering what they were. As he appeared in the middle of the stones he saw a body which he instantly realised was Chris, fast asleep on the floor. Shock evident in his face, Leo paused for a second or to before kneeling down to check the kid's temperature. As he reached his hand out and touched the half breed's arm to his horror he realised he was like ice.

"Chris?" he said and shook him gently to try and wake him up. The sleeping twenty year old just rolled his head to the side in response but otherwise he didn't stir. "Chris?" he tried again, this time shaking his shoulders harder.

"Hmmm." He replied but refused to open his eyes, he just wanted to sleep and he seemed to be in a pretty deep one as Leo's constant shaking didn't awaken him. Sighing, the elder put his hand on Chris' chest and orbed them both to p3 where he placed Chris on the sofa he usually slept on.

"Bianca." He mumbled, clearly dreaming about the women he loved. Leo felt a small twinge in his heart; he had almost forgotten that it had only been a few weeks since she had died. Having very nearly been in the same position with Piper he almost knew how the witch felt and couldn't understand how he was bearing up so well. But then again Chris had barley spoken to them since coming back unless it was to do with demons.

Seeing the young man shiver, Leo grabbed a blanket and put it other him, even if he wasn't his son, he was still somebody's, probably someone he worked with and he knew if Wyatt went to the past he wouldn't want him to freeze, he would want someone to take care of him, not fight him every chance they got.

Leo was about to leave when Chris mumbled something else, this time to do with his son.

"Wyatt, don't!" he called out and turned onto his side so he was facing Leo properly. The elder bent back down to see sweat pouring off Chris' face, concern all over his own.

"Don't do it!" He said this time louder. Leo, who obviously had no idea that he was dreaming of the day Wyatt killed their cousin, couldn't help but wonder what the boy had done to Chris, for there was nothing but pure fear in his voice.

"She's just a kid! DON'T" he screamed and started rolling from side to side, his breathing deep and ragged.

"Chris!" Leo said firmly and shook him, a lot harder than he had done in the park. Chris didn't wake up he just continued sweating and tossing about.

"Chris, wake up!" Leo ordered and again shook his shoulders. "Chris you're dreaming and you need to wake up!" He tried for a thrid time, staying scarily calm. Chris stopped moving and his eyelids flickered slightly. Keeping his hand on the man's shoulder Leo stopped shaking him and just stared into his confused eyes.

"Dad?" he said slowly making Leo's heart jump into the sky. It was one thing to suspect it, it was a completely different matter to have a twenty year old say it.

"No it's Leo!" The angel said quickly, snapping Chris out of his dream.

"What?" he stuttered whilst sitting and wiping his eyes and the sweat from his face, not understanding what was going on.

"You were dreaming… Are you okay?" he asked after a minor pause between his sentences. Chris nodded but kept his head in his hands. "You sure you're not cold?"

Chris glanced up at Leo strangely as he sat down next to him.

"Falling asleep in the park is not the best idea, especially in the middle of October."

"I fell asleep!" He said as he brought his head back and lent it against the wall. It was more of a statement than a question but Leo still answered.

"Yeah, what were you even doing there in the dead of night?"

"Thinking" he eventually answered with a sigh. Leo waited patiently for him to elaborate but he never did.

"About Bianca?" He guessed. Chris inhaled sharply and turned his head away from his father, indicating that he was right.

"Chris?"

The future man completely ignored Leo; instead he just gazed at his hands which were quivering slightly.

"You know talking about someone who's died isn't the worst thing in the world!" Leo said softly, putting his hand on his shoulder, but Chris quickly shoved it off before pulling the duvet covers up as he shivered faintly.

"I'm serious Chris, bottling things up is not a good idea!"

"Says you!" he finally replied.

"Says everybody. Your mum turned into a furey when Prue died because she kept her true feelings hidden." Leo stopped and bit his lip, realising he had said your mum and not Piper, it was a genuine slip of the tongue but Chris didn't even seem to notice.

"So, like I haven't heard that story a million times before."

The elder swallowed hard grasping the fact Chris had just admitted to being his and Piper's son, without even meaning too, he probably didn't even realise what he had done.

"Presides I don't blame her for dying."

"No but you blame yourself!"

"Your point? It's my fault she's dead, he wanted me not her, I dragged her into this battle and he killed her."

"She has a name you can use it! And in that case if it's anyone's fault it's 'his'."

"No it's not!" He snapped angrily. "He can't help it! He didn't mean to do it, He's not supposed to be evil, he's…confused."

"He…?"

Chris wasn't really registering what he was saying, if he was, his normal response would have been spoken right about now.

"Yeah I'm really going to tell you that. It'll just give everyone another reason to hate me. I can hear it now…. Your brother is the source of all evil so you obviously are evil too!"

If Leo was holding a pen it would have toppled to the floor as he literally froze in shock. A crazed gun man could come charging into the room riding an elephant and he wouldn't have even battered an eyelid as he stared at Chris in absolute horror.

"You're…."

"Yes my brother, you happy now? My brother killed her, my brother terrorises people with his powers, kills innocent people, kids, for fun. My brother is evil! So why don't you orb along to the girls and get them to vanquish me right now?" He yelled now on his feet, completely unaware of the effect his words were having on his father, who at that moment felt like he was falling in a bottomless pit.

"Chris…" he said quietly, then considerably louder, slowly snapping out of his trance.

"What you want more? Well how about the fact I don't blame him for her death? That I still love him despite what I monster he is, that I would do anything to save him!" When he finished yelling he held his head and sat back down, as far away from Leo as possible.

"So you travelled though time." He mumbled, not quite believing his sweet little baby would grow up into a cold hearted killer. Chris hunched down in his seat, blocking out what ever Leo was saying. The elder put his hand on his son's shoulder, but it was shrugged straight back off once again.

"Leave me alone Leo!"

"No"

"Just go away!"

"No Chris, Now you're going to listen to me! It's okay not to hate him…"

Chris turned his head back to face the wall, not wanting to even look at the man but Leo saw the water in his eyes and knew his suspicion was correct.

"He killed Bianca, Chris, and millions of others but its okay not to hate him, because no matter what he's still your brother and no one can make you forget that."

Chris stood up and started to orb off but Leo who suspected he was going to do something like that was ready for it and yanked him back down. When the twenty year old witch reappeared he scowled at Leo and looked away again. With an exhausted sigh Leo tried once more.

"Look at me!... I said look at me!" He ordered and Chris slowly turned his head to look at Leo's face.

"It's not your fault Bianca's dead! She was killed by evil but that doesn't mean you have to charge round the underworld trying to kill him, because that's what this is all about really isn't it? You hate yourself because you won't kill him, you won't take revenge!"

Chris inhaled deeply and Leo nodded, knowing he got it right.

"What do you know?"

"A lot more than you think actually."

"Tuh…" he said and shook his head. As Leo opened his mouth to speak Chris jumped off the sofa and thinking he was going to orb off again, the elder grabbed his arm, but let go as he walked out of the room after feeling how cold it was.

"This isn't healthy!" Leo cried out as Chris grabbed a beer bottle. The father to be instantly took it off him and smashed it on the floor. "And that is not the answer! If everyone resorted to alcohol to block out pain we'd have a serious problem on our hands."

The witchlighter scowled and turned away to stop Leo seeing him wiping tears from his eyes, but he did anyway.

"Pretending you're not upset when you clearly are wont help either! Bianca's dead! She's gone for ever. The women you loved is never coming back! Even if you change the future the person you know won't exist anymore. The five year old we all saw will grow up to be someone completely different. The person you knew is dead! And no amount of meddling in the past will ever change that!"

Chris sat down on one of the benches and rested his head in his hands. He then started shaking and burst into tears. Leo smiled sadly and put his arm around Chris' shoulders as he finally mourned Bianca's death.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later Leo orbed both himself and Chris back to the manor. Chris was already fast asleep but was still freezing cold so the elder put the fire on to try and warm him up. As he was about to orb off back up to the heavens, piper walked into the room in her dressing gown.

"What's going on?" She asked as she saw Chris fast asleep on her couch.

"Shhh!" Leo whispered and brought his finger up to his mouth. He led Piper into the kitchen and closed the door behind them.

"Care to explain?"

Leo opened his mouth to tell all but stopped himself, he couldn't do it, he couldn't tell piper who Chris really was. Not that he didn't want to, but it was just he didn't think it was fair on their son to wake up and find the sister's all over him. From the conversation they had a few weeks back on the bridge he realised they were all dead and he didn't think Chris could handle that at this precise moment in time.

"He fell asleep in the park thinking about Bianca, he has only just fallen asleep again so don't wake him, besides he's freezing."

Piper nodded and the elder orbed back to elder land, Chris' secret could stay that way a little while longer.

**The end**

**(a/n) okay so that's it, thank you everyone who read this story and reviewed it too. I hope you like this chapter. I originally planned a sequel but have lost all inspiration for it so instead just imagine that everything from here on happens like it happened on the show, only Leo is a lot nicer and doesn't act at all surprised when Phoebe tells him he is going to be a dad again. Thanks for reading! Bye for now!**


End file.
